


Trash! But I believe

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supportive! Soo, baekhyun needs some encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo isn’t used to Baekhyun getting frustrated to the point of giving up, but he does know this Baekhyun needs some encouragement and care.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Trash! But I believe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry did anyone ask for a completely irrelevant, not even really romantic, Baeksoo being supportive of each other?? Cuz it happened and like. Here. Lmao

Kyungsoo is sitting up in bed, watching a movie on his phone when he hears his boyfriend heave out a sigh from where he sits at his desk. He’s been fiddling with the computer for about an hour now, but Kyungsoo knows he’s been working on it for the past month. As far as Kyungsoo can understand, every aha! moment thus far has been a work-around and not an actual solution, so Baekhyun has been tirelessly devoted to fixing it. 

Kyungsoo glances over to see Baekhyun lying on the ground yet again, playing with the plugs or whatever the heck there is on what he calls the “tower.” Kyungsoo knows absolutely nothing about what his boyfriend is doing except that he is clearly getting increasingly frustrated, looking about a second away from picking the thing up and tossing it out of their third-story apartment window. 

“I just don’t understand,” Baekhyun says, and then he mutters a bunch of techie stuff about how it _theoretically_ should be working because of _______ but it’s not working which might mean ______ or _______, and Kyungsoo doesn’t understand either except when Baekhyun sits up beside the tower and holds one of the chords like a dejected noodle, saying, “Why? Why won’t it work?”

Kyungsoo mouths out a “Baekhyun,” but he doesn’t get to say anything before Baekhyun starts ranting to himself. 

“Every time. Every fucking time I figure something out there’s just always another issue. Nothing can come easily. Nothing is a straight fix. I’m so tired of this bullshit. I give up. I can’t do this.” He’s pressing his fingers into the creases in his forehead, and Kyungsoo gets up when he says, “This is impossible.”

It’s a self-pity party that Kyungsoo hardly ever sees with his free-going, prefer-to-be-laughing-than-stressed boyfriend, and Kyungsoo knows it’s especially bad when he says something is impossible, because as far as Kyungsoo has known that word has never existed in his vocabulary. There’s always a way, according to Baekhyun. Except when he’s tried every way he knows and he gets like this.

Baekhyun is still sitting on the floor with his hand against his forehead when Kyungsoo comes over. He’s still mumbling under his breath, just staring at the wires, and Kyungsoo can see the beginnings of frustrated tears in his eyes. 

He doesn’t even have to move before Baekhyun is turning to him, prompting him to bring his arms around. “It’s not going too well, huh?”

“No. It’s not. I don’t get it, Kyungsoo. Why won’t it work? It should work.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“I’ll waste more money is what I’ll do.” Baekhyun pauses to burst out a frustrated “ugh!” before he says, “I just hate this. It should have been fixed by now. I hate buying something just to find out it won’t work and then wasting my fucking time and money buying _another_ thing that also probably won’t work and...”

“Shh.. I know. I’ve been watching you work on this bullshit for the past month. Anyone would get upset.”

“I’m not upset. I’m angry.”

“Yeah. Anyone would get angry.”

“I know, right?” Baekhyun pulled back, gesturing vaguely at the tower before making a bunch of noise that sounds just annoyed enough for Kyungsoo to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous he looks. “This trashy freaking piece of, of trash!”

“Who even made this thing?” Kyungsoo gives it a judgmental look. “It looks like it’s from the 1900s.”

“Exactly!”

“I mean, it’s so ancient no one would even _want_ to fix it.”

“The graphics are shit.”

“It looks ugly.”

“It has, like, a fifty-year-old processor.”

“Not worth.”

“You’re right.” 

In truth, Kyungsoo doesn’t really have an opinion on the computer. But when Baekhyun gets like this the best thing to do is get angry with him. Baekhyun huffs out a breath, wound up, but in the next second he isn’t annoyed anymore. He sounds like a kid when he says, “I can fix it, right?”

“Of course you can.”

“It’ll work, right?”

“Of course it will.”

Baekhyun looks at the computer a bit longer, nods. “You’re right. I’m sure I overlooked something. There’s got to be a way.”

Kyungsoo smiles, kissing Baekhyun on his temple. He’s got his thinking face on, eyes trailing the wires. “I believe in you.”

“Okay. I’ll take another look. I feel better now.” Baekhyun holds Kyungsoo before he can stand. “Wait, one more kiss. I need more energy.” Kyungsoo kisses him again on the forehead, then again on the cheek because he feels like it. 

“I know you can do it,” Kyungsoo says. 

Baekhyun smiles. “Thanks, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stand by my belief that we all need a person to yell with us when we get frustrated.


End file.
